Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a band saw machine and more particularly to a band saw machine with a disk brake device. A lower gravity wheel of the band saw machine is provided with a disk and a brake seat, with a brake lever to cut off the power supply so as to stop running of the saw band of the band saw machine immediately.
Description of Related Arts
A conventional vertical band saw machine comprises upper and lower gravity wheels at upper and lower ends thereof and an annular metallic saw band riding on the upper and lower gravity wheels. The lower gravity wheel is provided with a driven wheel. A motor is provided with a drive wheel to drive the driven wheel to bring the saw band for cutting. In an emergency, an emergent stop button is used to cut off the power supply which drives the drive wheel of the motor, so that the upper and lower gravity wheels stop running. However, due to the inertia of the upper and lower gravity wheels, they continue to turn momently so the saw band don't stop cutting immediately. That is to say, in an emergency, the band saw machine is unable to stop all running immediately. It is inconvenient for use, and an accident may happen. In view of this, it is necessary to improve the safety and convenience of the band saw machine in an emergency. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.